Lonely
by thisismargie
Summary: What happened to Team 7?" Sasuke asked. "We got lonley." Akatsuki/Sakura, SasuSaku, and a bit of KibaSaku
1. Beginnings

**Hey! It's Mizz-Ch3rry! Well this is a story I'v been paranoid about. I couldn't get it off my mind, so I finally wrote it. And I feel great. It's Sakura's POV and this is the result of Sasuke's return (after all of the story). There WILL be time skips! It's short, but the chapters get longer. So, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**Yes! I'm teamed up with Sasuke! He's really strong and handsome, I hope he notices me!**

**Ugh. Training was tough for me. I really couldn't keep up. And Sasuke thinks I'm weak! Am I really? But Kakashi sensei said I'm really good with chakra control. Maybe it'll help me in the future.....**

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**The genin exams are one of the toughest things ever. But we passed. We encountered so much like sound ninja, a boy named Gaara of the Sand, and a man named Orochimaru. Orochimaru is snake-like, literally! His tongue is so long and he has fangs, his skin is so oddly colored, and his neck **_**stretches**_**. He bit Sasuke and left a curse mark. He said how Sasuke would want to find him soon. But maybe he's just crazy.....**

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**Sasuke's goal before was to kill a certain someone. He said it was revenge for killing his clan, leaving only Sasuke. And now, two people have come to Konohagakure looking for Naruto. Sasuke has something to do with it. Could this be who he's after?**

**"His name is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi told me. He had black, onyx eyes just like Sasuke.**

**When Sasuke went after him, he was hurt badly. He went into hospitalization and was better when I saw him last. I just wish he never had this ambition...**

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**"Please let me go with you, Sasuke." He stopped. "I can help you restore your clan. You don't have to leave." I paused. "I love you." He turned around slowly, and smirked.**

**"You're annoying." He continued to walk.**

**"If you leave," I was threatening. "I'll yell and scream and.... and..." All of a sudden he, literally, teleported behind me.**

**"Thank you." He told me. And everything went black...**

**I woke up the next morning on a bench. My eyes were dry and I had a headache. I got up slowly and walked back to the village...**

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**It's been two years since Sasuke left. I've gone under the wing of Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. She's trained me well, medic and how to use chakra for power and strength. I've hung out with Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Temari when she came from Sunagakure. Gaara and Naruto made amends and now, Gaara is the Kazekage. And Naruto is coming back! He's been gone for two years as well, but I'm sure he's gotten a **_**lot**_** stronger.**

**During the two years of training, I've gained information on Itachi Uchiha and who he's affiliated with: the group called Akatsuki. That means there's more than just the two from 3 years ago. And I've talked to the eldest Uchiha myself. During a mission, he offered me a spot in the Akatsuki. They needed a medic. I told him I'd think about it but I had a village to protect. And I'm glad I stayed.....**

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**Team Kakashi was sent on a mission to Sunagakure because of the abduction of Gaara. Two Akatsuki members by the name of Deidara and Sasori took him. OI battled with Sasori. He just so happens to be one of the respected elder's grandchild. I defeated and killed him, the way it seems. He was a living puppet. While searching for Gaara, we encountered Itachi again but we moved on, me knowing he was waiting. We recovered Garra and completed our mission to head home. But when we got back, Lady Tsunade revealed some shocking news: Sasuke is returning.**


	2. Sorry Isn't Enough

_**I can't believe my computer! My Internet connection isn't working, so if I'm a bit late, blame the computer. Any who, we get a little bit more into the story. Sasuke is returning. What's going to happen?!**_

**Chapter 2: Sorry Isn't Enough  
**

**I choked on my breath. "What?!" Me and Naruto both yelled, me annoyed and Naruto almost glompimg Lady Tsunade.**

**"Is that a problem, Sakura?" Her right eyebrow rose up while looking at me. I sighed.**

**"N-no, ma'am." I said in defeat.**

**"I need you and Naruto to meet him at the gate tonight. Is that clear?"**

**"Hai." I said.**

**"Alright then. Dismissed. And Sakura?"**

**"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"**

**"You've just become an ANBU captain, your skill in medical and your chakra control dominating everyone in the hospital."**

**Naruto and I both gasped. My little frown turned into a huge grin. **_**Let's see how weak I am now, Sasuke.**_

**"Thank you." Kakashi just widened his eyes.**

**"Alright, Team Kakashi. Let's get you guys home." And we walked out the office.**

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**I walked out of Ichiraku's Ramen with Naruto. It was time to meet Sasuke. I wonder if he changed at all.**

**"Sakura?" Naruto called.**

**"Yes, Naruto?" And it's as if he read my mind.**

**"Do you think Sasuke has changed? The ambition and all." I looked up at the sky.**

**"I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that he's older and I guess taller." I grinned at my last remark. Naruto chuckled at it, too.**

**"Yeah, didn't we all?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. "I just hope he hasn't turned his back completely. He's still apart of Konoha. We **_**need **_**him."**

**"Yeah..." We walked in silence until we reached the gate. We looked past them and saw a walking shadow, slowly growing more and more visible by the footstep. Sasuke.....**

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**Finally, he reached the gate and stopped. The wind started to blow and blew cherry blossoms between us. He reached out and grabbed one, looking at it as the wind died down. Then, he was suddenly in front of us.**

**I was right. He was taller. My head was right as his well-toned chest. His hair had grown down the sides a bit but he still had the back a little spiked in the back. His eyes were still the onyx you could get lost in. But one thing stood out: his face was **_**so **_**much softer. It wasn't the cold and hard face I once knew, but a softer Sasuke yet to be discovered.**

**"Naruto," He looked at me. "Sakura....." He looked down.**

**"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said. Then he looked back up and gave Naruto a little smile. He looked at me and I gave him a **_**look.**_** He looked surprised after that.**

**"Sakura, I-I'm so sor-"**

**"No. Don't apologize. I don't need it." I snapped and walked off.**

**"Sakura!" Naruto called after me. "Sakura, please!"**

_**No, Naruto. I'll work on it...**_

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**"So, you snapped because he said sorry?" Kiba asked me. I nodded. "I see..... I really didn't want him to come back either."**

**"I guess that's why I snapped. I didn't want him anymore. He wasn't worth my time." I told him. We were standing on the bridge over the river. I started to tear up. Then the tears ran like rivers. I looked over at him and he looked at me. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, comforting me.**

**"He never was. It's not like **_**that,**_** but I'm **_**always **_**here for you. Anytime." He muzzled his face into my pink hair. I sniffled.**

**"Yeah... Thanks, Kiba." He let go of me. He grabbed my hand.**

**"Let's get some ramen. Again." He smiled. He already knew I ate some earlier.**

**"Fine." And we walked off into the night...**

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**As we walked, we met up with Temari and Shikamaru, then Hinata, and Gaara, which was a surprise. He was visiting with Temari and Kankuro was looking after Suna. We all went to go eat ramen.**

**Damn, I wish we went to go get sushi, because Kakashi, Naruto, and surprise! Sasuke were already here. Kiba threw his arms around my shoulder and whispered in my ear.**

**"Don't worry. We got this. Just act natural." I nodded. When everyone saw Sasuke, they were wide-eyed.**

**"Oh shit." Shikamaru said.**

**"What the hell?" Temari asked.**

**"S-Sas-uke?" Hinata stuttered.**

**"Hmm?" Gaara was just shocked.**

**"Let's sit over there." Kiba said and we walked over to the farthest seat. We all took our seats and got our food. That's when Ino ran in. She saw Sasuke and **_**glomped **_**him. I almost choked out of laughter when I saw that.**

**"Ehmagawd! Sasuke! You're finally back! I missed you **_**so**_** much!" Then she looked over at me. "Hey Forehead! Sasuke's back! Didn't you miss 'em?!" I dropped my chopsticks in shock. Kiba smacked his forehead.**

**"Damn it, Ino!" He said. Sasuke looked back at me. I stared at him. He waved me over there. I looked at Kiba. "Just go see what happens." I nodded, again, and got up and walked over to their table. **

**I sat next to Naruto who looked at me with a face that said 'I know it's hard, Sakura.'**

**"Hey guys." I said.**

**"Sakura, I think you should tell Sasuke what Tsunade told you earlier. You know, ANBU?" Kakashi said. Oh, yeah. Sasuke looked at me with an expression like 'What the fuck happened?'**

**"Umm, I.... I'm an ANBU captain now." Sasuke choked on his ramen. Naruto grinned. Kakashi chuckled and whacked Sasuke on his back. Pieces of chewed ramen flew onto the table.**

**"What?!" He yelled. I swear, half the shop heard him.**

**"Yup, it's true. She's stronger than you." Naruto said.**

_**Stronger than you....**_** It rung in my head over and over. He looked at me.**

**"No..... You can't be. It's only been two years...... I went under.... No." His soft face suddenly went cold again.**

**"Sasuke, I don't care what happens. I don't want to have you in my life. Just leave. You're too power hungry with the silliest of ambitions. Just go kill him and leave." I said. His sharingan was activated. Faster than I could blink, he slammed me into the wall. His cold stare bore into my emerald eyes. I stared back with just about the same force.**

**"I will never be defeated by someone like you." He said. Then he gasped a little and his eyes went back to normal. He let go of me. "Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-"**

**"No! That's it! Bye!" I pushed myself off the wall and ran outside to the gates.**

_**It's now or never...**_** Itachi better have a good reason to have me join. Sasuke never deserved to have a second chance. He never should have left. I didn't deserve this. I **_**need **_**to leave. **

**I ran out the gates, running and running. I didn't stop. I just kept going.....**

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**I finally got tired. I stopped and fell to the ground. I managed to pull myself up against a tree. I looked up at the sky and admired the stars until I couldn't hold my eyes open. But I heard voices. A familiar voice, too.**

**"She managed to kill you?" Someone asked.**

**"Surprisingly." The other replied.**

**"But she looks so weak."**

**"I know. Itachi sure knows how to recruit nowadays. But she's tired. Let's bring her where she belongs." I felt like I was being lifted over someones shoulder. Oh, shit.**

_**Sasori and Deidara.....**_


	3. Dude, He's Back

_**Well, Sasori and Deidara found Sakura. I'm not putting 'un' or 'yeah' after Deidara's sentences, 'k? Hm, how'd Sasori get there?!**_

_**Sasori: That's up to your imagination.**_

_**Me: I must have an awesome imagination.**_

_**Deidara: But I have a **_**better**_** imagination.**_

_**Sasori and Me: Shut up.**_

**Chapter 3: Dude, He's Back**

_**Where am I? **_**I was laying (I think) on a bed (I think). My head hurt and I couldn't really open my eyes. It felt cold.**

**"So, how in the **_**world**_** did you happen to encounter her?" Someone asked.**

**"Leader said we needed a medic. So, I found one. Sakura Haruno." Itachi! I hope this was a good idea.....**

**"But she's only, like, sixteen!" A woman's voice exclaimed. Finally, I was able to open my eyes. I woke up to a large room, white, but fashionable, just from looking up. And I saw Itachi. His eyes, so much like Sasuke's it made me wince, softened at the sight of my emerald ones.**

**"She's awake." He said and.....**_** smiled**_**. He **_**never**_** smiled.**

**"Really?" Someone said. That person ran up beside Itachi. It was the person who kidnapped Gaara. Deidara.**

**"Yes. Sakura?" I sat up slowly. I looked around at the people in the room, then back at Itachi.**

**"Where are we?" I asked. He chuckled.**

**"The Akatsuki hideout." He must've seen an expression on my face that I couldn't feel myself making. "Relax. You're safe. How are you?"**

**"My head hurts, but other than that, I'm fine." My stomach growled. "And hungry." I grinned. So did Deidara.**

**"Alright. Let's get you something to eat." He helped me off the bed. I followed him out the room into the kitchen. **

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**"So, what do you want to eat?"**

**"Um, I don't care much, as long as it's not spicy." I told him. He smiled.**

**""k." And he got to cooking! It only took him, like, 10 minutes, and he made me an omelet!**

**"Thanks." I said. I took a bite of it and it. Was. Delicious.**

**"No problem. So, why'd you leave Konahagakure?" He asked while leaning onto the counter.**

**"Before I explain, how'd you learn to cook so well?" He laughed a bit.**

**"My mom, before she died, taught me while I was a little kid. I'm surprised these little guys didn't eat it then." He looked down at his gloved hands.**

**He had tried to bomb Sunagakure. I wondered how he did it. It was clay, but **_**how?**_

**"I see. And, what are **_**these guys?**_**" I asked. He looked at me.**

**"Come see." I got out of my chair and walked to where he was standing.**

**As I stood in front of him, I wondered why I felt so comfortable here. And in front of an S-class Akatsuki member who almost wiped out Suna. Opening up to **_**me.**_** He looked at his hands and removed one of his gloves, his hand face down. I took his hand in mine and flipped it over.**

**There was a **_**mouth**_** on his hand. It wasn't drawn on or anything. It was **_**real.**_** I looked at him. He looked at me.**

**"Can I touch it?" I said, feeling like a little kid asking permission to pet a dog. He nodded.**

**I traced my hands around the mouth. It opened and it stuck out it's tongue. I poked it and the mouth smiled. Then it nipped at my finger. I pulled my hand around and grinned. "Cool."**

**Deidara looked surprised. "You're not afraid of it?"**

**"No. It's awesome." He gave a weak smile.**

**"You're the first person to think of it that way." As I looked him over, I realized that he was kinda' cute. Blue eyes to get lost in instead of onyx. Blonde hair that just made me want to pull at it. And a smile..... very hard to explain.**

**"I feel special now." I smiled. "Now let me finish Mr. Omelet over there and I'll explain why I left." I sat back down at the table and ate, more like breathed in, the omelet. He sat down in front of me.**

**"So, why?" I explained to him when Sasuke left, how I was trained under Lady Tsunade, when Sasuke returned, when I left, and everything in between that. I even told him about inner Sakura. He laughed at that. "Inner Sakura?"**

**"Yeah! She comes out when I'm mad." We both laughed. Then Sasori walked in. I gasped. He just stared at me with an expressionless face.**

**"Hey, Sasori." Deidara said.**

**"How the **_**hell**_** did you come back?" I asked (yelled at) him. He grinned at me.**

**"Well, I became human." My eye twitched in confusion.**

**"Huh?" I still questioned.**

**"Leader. He can explain when you see him later. But now, I'm younger. I'm the same age as Deidara. Were both 19."**

**"Yeah. He can **_**feel**_** now." Deidara teased.**

**"And don't think I forgot how I died. Sakura Haruno." He said and walked out the room. **_**Damn it.**_

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**I finally got to meet Leader. He wasn't as bad as I was told by Konoha. He was respectful, kind in a way, and understanding. He had his moments, but the organization couldn't have it any other way. **

**What I thought was pretty cool, was that he had all these piercings. It mad him look fiercer than he was. His eyes were purple but had rings around the pupil. His real name was Pein, and he told me I could call him that if I wanted while talking to him but not in front of anyone else.**

**He'd been expecting me for a while and he was waiting to see what I could do. It had been reported to me what I could do. He especially wanted to see me break a field into pieces. They needed a medic at all times and were glad to have me. He needed to make sure I wanted to stay. I told him I'd be glad to.**

**"Well, we're going to have to make you a ring. I'll have one for you along with a cloak first thing tomorrow morning. Is that clear?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Dismissed." He gave me a smile. I smiled back.**

**"Um, Leader?" I had another question. "How is Sasori human again?" He widened his eyes.**

**"Yes, I forgot you had killed him once," He chuckled. "strong little girl.**

**"Well, he was valuable to the Akatsuki. I had created a seal to bring him back, human. And...... well, it worked and here he is."**

**"I see. That's..... interesting."**

**"Yes. He shouldn't be a big issue for you." I giggled.**

**"Of course not."**

**"Yes, now go have fun." He closed his eyes and smiled.**

**"Thank you." **

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**I walked out to Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, a man with silver hair, and a blue guy who looked like a fish, all waiting for me. "Um, hi.....?"**

**"So how the fuck did it go?" The man with silver hair asked. I looked at him and stared. Not because he was scary. No, nothing like that. But he was **_**hot.**_** Very well-toned, purple eyes that were to be considered beautiful, and a shmexy raspy voice. Damn...**

**"Pretty well. Why are you guys out here?" I asked.**

**"Waiting for a response." Itachi replied. He smiled in such an evil way and looked at the guys. "And to see what you can do." My right eyebrow rose to say 'Yeah, right'.**

**"Seriously." Deidara said.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because."**

**"Because why?"**

**"I don't wanna' show you guys."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I'm not used to you guys."**

**"And?"**

**I hesitated for a moment. "I'm scared of Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan....." I looked away embarrased. Now, **_**his**_** eyebrow rose.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because."**

**"Because why?"**

**"'Cause I said so."**

**"And?"**

**"Shut. The. Hell. Up!" Sasori yelled. We all stared at him for a very long time. But I wasn't going to let him shut me up.**

**"Excuse **_**me?**_**" I asked.**

**"Shut. Up." He replied with a boyish grin. **_**Oh, how I hate that grin.....**_

**"Don't forget, I killed you once before. I'll do it again, this time for good." I threatened. His eyes narrowed.**

**"Then bring it."**

**"Let's go."**

**"Alright."**

**"Let's do this."**

**"Outside. Now."**

**We all ran outside to the field. Sasori and I stood at opposite ends, while everyone else stood on the side. I wondered what Sasori could do. He was human now, which meant that he couldn't be a puppet himself. And I was still me, just 5 times as stronger. And an ANBU captain. I grinned at that.**

**Sasori pulled out the Fourth Kazekage from who the hell know's where and attached his chakra strings. I brought chakra to my fists, ready to strike a blow. **

**"Dude, he's gonna' fucking kick the shit outta her." I heard the silver-haired man say to Deidara. I hated when people judged me like that. **

**"Don't underestimate her. She's strong. She killed him once already." He grinned. "And he has emotions now. You never know what could happen." He said something else about taijustsu but I couldn't hear it.**

**"Then fuck it....."**

**I giggled silently after his remark.**

**"What are you laughing at, Cherry Blossom?" Sasori asked.**

**"Nothing. Let's go." And it began.**

**He striked first. I dodged 5 senbons covered in poison. Then I ran to where the puppet stood and threw my fist at it with lightning speed. And hit it! It flew back, breaking the chakra strings Sasori controlled it with. He looked back at the puppet and then at me, with a disgusted look on his face.**

**"You little-"**

**"Ah, no." I smirked and lunged for him.**

**He caught me and threw me over his shoulder onto the ground. I rolled with it and jumped right back up. He threw a kunai at me and I dodged it. Then it (not the kunai) hit me: He can't use taijutsu. He's not trained. It's not there for him. I had an advantage.**

**I ran as close as I could to him and threw punches one after another, each one stronger than the one before. He jumped back until I finally hit him in his side and knocked the breath out of him. He clutched his side and fell onto the ground.**

_**Yes! I won! But, I hurt him.... Should I... heal him? He is an Akatsuki member, and I am too, so.....**_

**I gave in and knelt to the ground beside him. Did I really hurt him that much?**

**"Y-you **_**are**_** good....." He complimented me with a weak grin.**

**"Yeah, I know. But you're not. Take off the cloak." He looked at me with shocked eyes. I felt everyone come up behind me. I realized that he was thinking something else. I slapped my forehead. "To heal you, stupid."**

**"Oh..." He slowly took it off and I saw that being human wasn't so bad. I thought he was adorable before, but now... I looked at where I had hit him. I put my hand on it, my hand probably feeling cold to him. I began to let the chakra flow from my hand to the bruise I put there. In a flash it was gone, and he looked shocked again. **

**"You're fine now." I told him.**

**"No, how did you do that?! It was so quick!" He really **_**did**_** have emotions.**

**"Trained under Lady Tsunade herself." I said standing up proudly. He looked like a little kid looking up at me in amazement.**

**"Why did she mentor **_**you? **_**Of all people?" Itachi asked. I looked back at him. I smiled brightly.**

**"Because it's my job."**


	4. Bacon And More

_**Well, third chapter people! I can't believe I've been getting these in at all. I just took my final exams of the semester! It was hard (Maritza! You know!). Hehe, I liked making that fight scene last chapter!**_

_**Me: Sasori got his butt kicked by a girl!**_

_**Sasori: Do you want to die today (death glare)?**_

_**Deidara: Don't do it, Sasori. She's special.**_

_**Me: Yes, yes I am.**_

_**Sasori: Whatever.**_

**Chapter 4: Bacon And More  
**

**"Lady Tsunade! Sakura Haruno has gone AWOL!" Iruka ran into Tsunade's office. She widened her eyes to the fullest they could go.**

**"What?!" She yelled.**

**"She left Ichiraku's Ramen Shop and was no where to be found. She not anywhere in the village." Tsunade tensed and sighed.**

**"Send out a search team, alert the allies and Suna. She needs to be found." Iruka nodded and ran out the room.**

_**Why did they have to take her? Was it..... Sasuke's fault? **_

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**Pein revealed to me that my partner was supposed to be Konan, the only other girl apart of the organization. **

**Her hair is blue and a little bit of it is tied up in a bun on the back of her head. She has a blue rose clip that is always in her hair. It's very pretty. She has one piercing under her bottom lip. And awesome techniques! She loves origami and it helps her while on missions and such. And she herself can turn into thousands of pieces of paper! But water and fire don't mix with her well. We had an interesting conversation to get to know each other before I fell asleep.**

**"So, I'm not the only girl anymore, huh?"**

**"Nope."**

**"That's great. I have someone other than Pein to talk to." I looked over at her.**

**"You can call him by his name, too, then?"**

**"Well, yeah. We grew up together. He's practically related to me."**

**"That's cool."**

**"Yeah. So why'd you leave your village?" She asked rolling onto her side to face me. I did the same.**

**"It's a long story." I explained everything that I explained to Deidara. She listened and was so attentive!**

**"Wow. That's..... wow."**

**"Yeah. Now, they're probably looking for me. But honestly, I don't give a damn. I don't want to go back." She nodded.**

**"I see. He should've taken your feelings into consideration. He doesn't have any feeling, it seems, whatsoever."**

**"Yeah. I wish things would've been different. Ugh, Itachi..."**

**"It wasn't his fault. He was **_**ordered **_**to. He had no choice."**

**"Yeah, I know. I wish he did though." I yawned.**

**"Yes, I suppose I do, too. Now let's go to sleep."**

**"Hm. 'Night."**

**"Good night." And into a deep sleep I drifted off to (In Deidara's over-sized shirt.)**

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**I woke up to a smell of bacon. I like bacon. I rolled off the bed to see that Konan had already awaken. I walked to the bathroom and got washed up and dressed, then I walked down the hall to the kitchen. Konan, Deidara, and Sasori were at the table. A blue man-um, fish- was cooking food. There was bacon!**

**But the guy...... he was so familiar. Then I realized who he was. The man that accompanied Itachi when they came to Konoha: Kisame Hoshigaki. He looked up at me and gasped.**

**"Why the **_**hell**_** is she **_**here? **_**Oh, hell no." He stopped cooking and yelled down the hallway. "Itachi! You kidnapped a Leaf-nin?!"**

**Sasori sighed. "No, you dumb ass. She left on her **_**own**_**. Now cook the bacon." I grinned.**

**"I like bacon." I said.**

**"Who **_**doesn't**_** like bacon?" Deidara asked.**

**"Hidan doesn't like bacon." Konan said. "He thinks pigs are unclean."**

**"Well, he should see his mouth." Sasori said. "I **_**like**_** bacon."**

**"Bacon is nice."**

**"Bacon..."**

**"Yes, bacon."**

**"Pancakes." I said to break the bacon. They looked at me like I was crazy.**

**"Huh?" Deidara asked.**

**"Forget it." Kisame went back to cooking and eyeing me every couple of seconds. I looked back. And then I got tired of it. "What?!" He flinched.**

**"N-nothing."**

**"O-OK..." I looked away and looked at Sasori. He looked at me like I was an annoyance.**

**"So, are you one of us now?" He asked.**

**"I guess... Is that a problem?"**

**"Well, no. Just..... different." He looked down. I frowned.**

**"What do you mean by **_**different**_**?"**

**"We have a new member. And it's a girl. From Konoha." He sounded more dazed than upset.**

**"I see....."**

**"Bacon's ready!" Kisame yelled. I heard footsteps down the hall. I turned to see Itachi and Hidan, the silver-haired guy.**

**"Bacon!" Deidara blew something up in the air. I jumped. And then they looked at me and smiled.**

**"Good morning, Sakura." Itachi said. I gave him a slight smile.**

**"Since when do you smile, Itachi?" Deidara asked Itachi.**

**He gave us a smug look. "You've never seen me smile?"**

**"Nope. Never."**

**"Then, you never know. Now, let's have some bacon." Everyone sat at the table as Kisame set the bacon at the table. He made pancakes as well. But I really liked the bacon.**

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**"Sasuke, she's gone. Why did you do that?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. His head dropped.**

**"I-I don't even know." He sounded do guilty.**

**"And we might know who she's with." Tenten added. Sasuke's head snapped up.**

**"Who?" Tenten hesitated.**

**"Your brother..."**

**"No. Lady Tsunade has to know."**

**oooOOOxOOOooo**

**"You made some kick-ass bacon this morning, Kisame." I complimented him as we were in the field for training. Pein had given me my cloak and ring. It was pink in color. And I got to paint my finger-nails purple!**

**"Thanks, Sakura. Have you met everyone in the Akatsuki?"**

**"Um, just Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Leader and you. And Konan."**

**"There's two more. Kakuzu and Zetsu."**

**"Who are they?" He pointed to a 'guy' with a venus fly-trap, it seems, attached to him. He was green on one side and black on the other. His eyes were yellow and he looked scary. "Oh..."**

**"Don't worry, he's nice. But he um, eats people. So you can't get him mad."**

**"Oh. OK." He pointed to another guy. He had a whit mask that covered his head and face, but his eyes were like Pein's, but gray. He had stitches on his arms and I think more on his face.**

**"That's Kakuzu. He's immortal, just like Hidan. Don't piss him off, and he'll be OK with you."**

**"Alright. So, when are we going to start?"**

**"I'm not sure."**

**"OK."**

**"But it'll be soon."**

**"Good."**


	5. Patience People!

Well, this isn't exactly a chapter. I'm sorry to say, but I won't be able to upload my chapters to Lonely. But I WILL have fellow best friend shadowangel95 upload for me. I'm hoping I'll be able to make sure of that, but I can't be for certain. So my lovely readers, please, please, PLEASE be patient as ever! I hope to get back to you soon! ILY!


	6. Surprises

Hey this is shadowanel95, I'll be updating for Mizz-Ch3rry for a while. Don't worry I'll be good and update weekly. Okay enough of my talk on with the story!!!!

~ mizz-ch3rry owns nothing…but she wants to!!!!

~_** This means thoughts**_

Chapter 6 Surprises

"Damnit, Sasori! What's up with you?" I watched Deidara and Sasori from a distance, arguing over something. I could hear as I got a little closer. "I'm not sure. I just felt my heart…I'm not sure, drop? Deidara grinned. "You're happy with Sakura being here? Sasori's head snapped up and he blushed "No! She's an annoyance. I'd rather have her back with Itachi in the Leaf Village" (A/U Itachi and Sakura are from Leaf) "Are you sure?" Sasori's head fell and he sighed. "I've never admitted to anyone……that I…….had some kind of felling for them. Especially a girl like her. She's so……different." I could tell he felt defeated. "Don't worry Sasori. I feel the same way." Deidara sat down beside him. "She actually understands me. We get along." I was surprised _**wait what**_ I ran back over by Konan and Itachi. "Hey Sakura!" Konan said "Hi Konan, hello Itachi." He smiled _**why do I make him smile?**_ "Since when do you smile?" "Since you came." I blushed Konan's right eyebrow went up. "Itachi, are you okay?" Konan asked. I could tell that he felt different _**I wonder what Sasuke would have to say about this…**_

"Konan, she's going to make a difference. I'm not sure what it is but it'll be big."

"Yes, I see. But don't you think-"Konan I know what I'm talking about. Now here comes Pein." I looked over to where he was walking toward us. The blue sky made him show out. **(sa95: I have noooo idea what that means blame ch3rry) **his red/orange hair somewhat glowing, in the sun. "Alright" He alerted everyone "as you all know we have an addition to the Akatsaki, Sakura."

"Awesome……" Deidara said

"So today, we're going to see what she can do." I stared at him in horror. Sasori laughed at my expression "What do you mean?"

"It's just a spar."

"With you guys?"

"Yup"

"Damn it."

"So I hope you're ready." I thought for a moment _**I'll see what I can do. **_

"Yeah, let's go." Pein grinned. He first turned to Kisame "You're first."

"But Lea-"

"No buts go." Kisame sighed and stood in front of me. And again, everyone watched from the. sidelines. We both got ready and Pein yelled "Go!" kisame at an alarming rate, ran to throw a punch at me. I built up charka in my hand and grabbed his fist out of instinct. I could've sworn I heard something crack "Did I just break your arm?" I asked. He winced and smiled "Yeah, I'm fine though. Back to the fight." He pulled me forward and spun me around, he threw me across the clearing. I skidded onto the ground on my right thigh. "Ouch" it stung a little "Damnit….." I got back up and focused charka into my thigh to heal it a little. We both ran at each other getting ready to strike again. He swung and I jumped high over his head, performing a back flip, my hair flowing out behind me. I flexed my hands to let charka flow through easily. I landed and struck the ground with both fists. The whole clearing nearly crumpled. Kisame fell right through the dirt.

I stood to look at all the damage I caused "Ah! I'm stuck! And my arm hurts1 kisame yelled from below "Kisame, you actually let her _trap _you under the rubble?" konan asked. he growled "You know what konan? I don't need your shit right now."

"Whatever."

"What the fuck? She's so damn small! And you're fucking huge! How the hell'd she do that?" Hidan made it sound hilarious. "Shut up, Hidan!" I laughed and jumped onto the platform to find Kisame. I found him and brought him back up. He brushed himself off, and looked at me "You're pretty good kid." He tousled my hair like an older sibling would do. "Do you need me to heal your arm?"

"Could you?" I put my hand on his arm and channeled charka into it. He bent his arm and it was fine. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"That was fun." I grinned

"I know." We looked over at Pein. He was smiling "Nice job. It was quick too." He paused "Especially for kisame……" "I wonder what they taught you back in Konoha" Deidara thought out loud.

~Okay that's the end of this chappie!! If it's confusing blame mizz-ch3rry not me she wrote it I just typed it.

Oh and please review so she doesn't kill me…I like living *puppy eyes*

~review

~review

~review

~review

~review

~review

~Press that green button so I can live!!!!!!


	7. This means war part one

OKAY THIS IS SHADOWANGEL APOLIGIZING FOR NOT UPDATEING MIZZ-CH3RRY'S STORY.

I'M NOT GONNA GIVE AN EXCUSE JUST GONNA GIVE THE NEW CHAPPIE. ENJOY!!!! AGAIN

I'M JUST TYPING WHAT SHE WROTE, AND I'M ONLY PUTTING UP HALF OF THE CHAPTER SORRY

CHAPTER 7: This means war!

"Oh my gawd, if Ino hadn't said anything…" Tenten **(A/N spelling?) **started.

"We wouldn't be in this predicament." Temari finished. "Ugh, where is Sasuke?"

"With Naruto by the waterfall," Hinata answered

"Sasuke, I really miss Sakura…"Naruto said. Sasuke sighed "I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine. I just wish she was a little more open to apologies."

"I do too…You're not going to believe it but…I came back for her." Naruto's face lit up

"Really?"

"Yeah. I felt guilty since I left her on that bench. I really wanted to take her with me, but I knew she'd be in danger." Sasuke sighed "I loved her. And I still do. I just wish she still felt the same way."

"You should've made that clear. But you've changed, you're…opening up." Naruto told him. Sasuke grinned "Yes I am."

SAKURA PIONT OF VIEW

"Itachi! You suck!"

"Why?"

"You took my gloves!"

"No I didn't." I looked at him and he kept his little poker face

"Uh-huh, sure Itachi."

"I'm serious."

"I am too!"

"What's so special about them?"

"I can't fight without them!"

"I see…"

"Now, give 'em."

"Go ask Hiden."

"Fine." I ran down the hallway to Hidan and Kakuzu's room. I knocked on the door and Hidan opened it. I ran into him on accident.

"Uh, hi Sakura…" I looked up at him and we were both blushing.

"H-hi Hidan. Umm, do you have my gloves?"

"The black ones?"

"Yes"

"Nope. Don't have a fucking thing related to black gloves. Ask Dei."

"Um, okay." I backed up and ran to Deidara and Sasori's room. _Damn that was weird _

Their door was open. I peeked my head inside "Dei? Sasori?"

"Sasori's here…" he rose from his bed, "Did I disturb you?"

He shook his head "Not at all. Actually I'm quite bored."

"Oh, well have you seen my black gloves?" He nodded "Yeah. Dei has them in that top drawer." He pointed to a black drawer beside the other bed.

I walked over to it and opened it to find my gloves. I took them out and examined them "Why did Dei have them?"

"I'm not sure…" I nodded "Okay then. Thanks."

"Sure, Sakura. No problem." I almost walked out when he grabbed my arm. I turned around

"S-saso…"

"Sorry, but um, can we hang out sometime?" I smiled "Yeah, sure." He blushed

"Okay then." He let go of my arm and walked back to his bed. I left the room and went back to my room where Itachi was still waiting for me.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah. Do you know where Deidara is?"

"No. why?"

"Sasori helped me find them. They were in Deidara's drawer." Itachi grinned "I see…"

"Shut up, Itachi."

"What?"

"Forget it. So immature…"

"Look who's talking."

"Whatever."

"I love you too." He joked. My eyes narrowed "I'll be back." I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura." Konan said. Her, Pein, and Kisame were in the kitchen talking. "Why is Itachi in the room?"

"Honestly, I think he's there to mess with my head"

"Yeah he does that to ya." Kisame said

"Dumbass…"

"He'll leave eventually." Pein reassured me

"Eventually better be soon."

"I hope so, too…."

OKAY THAT'S IT OKAY SORRY I'LL PUT THE REST OF THE CHAPTER UP SOON I PROMISE AND PLEASE REVIEW SO MIZZ-CH3RRY DOESN'T KILL ME WHEN I SEE HER .


	8. This means war part two

"Oh, why did I tell him to run? Konan asked in horror.

"I'm sure he's fine." I wasn't so sure myself

"But it's Deidara!"

"He's got his clay on him." She calmed down. "Oh he's fine then."

Konan told Deidara to run into the woods to go find her hairclip because she was scared to go by herself and I was too lazy to go with her. We heard a huge explosion and it shook the ground.

"He. Did. Not." I chuckled

"Oh, yes he did."

"Deidara!" Nothing.

"He's not going to answer you. We have to find him." She sighed

"Fine." We ran through the forest toward the explosion. When we reached it, I was shocked. The whole area was flat. The trees were charred; the ground was covered in debris and ashes. "Oh my…"

"I'm going to kick him." And out of nowhere, there were more bombs. I dodged about two. I looked up to see Deidara circling us overhead. He swooped down to meet us.

"Sorry, but I've spotted Leaf-nin. We have to go."

"Alright but-"

"There she is!"

"Get her!" I turned around. There was a Sand-nin and a Leaf-nin. Their faces weren't visible. They threw multiple kunai at me.

"Damn it!" I yelled. It was very hard to dodge these. All of a sudden, I was pulled by my waist onto a bird made of clay. I was wrapped up in Deidara's arms, not noticing the pain in my arm from a kunai.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mhm," Konan was flying right beside us on a paper crane. "They're not alone. We got kids too," I slapped my forehead "Don't do anything rash." I warned

"Why not?"

"They might be from my old academy."

* * *

"Leader, there was a huge explosion in the forest."

"What?"

"Sand and Leaf-nin, Konan, Deidara, and sakura are looking in from above."

"So Deidara thought he had them…alright let's go."

* * *

"Can you see her?" Asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, the white bird with the blonde." Said Tenten

"Was she wearing the Akatsuki cloak?" Kiba asked. Tenten nodded.

"Damnit, Itachi…" Sasuke said.

* * *

"So why are they here?" Kakuzu asked Hidan.

"They want to fucking bring her back to her clan village, causing us all this damn mischief."

"I see…"

"Can I eat anyone?" Zetsu asked.

"Maybe…" Pein answered.

"My brother's here." Itachi said. Hidan grinned.

"Dei's going to have fun." Kisame said.

* * *

Me, Dei, and Konan swooped down from above, me still in Deidara's arms.

Sasori looked away.

"So…you and Dei?" Hidan asked. we looked at each other and back at him. Deidara let go of me right away.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"It's not like that!"

Sasori's head snapped back up and he smiled.

"Well, back to the situation, plans?" Pein interrupted.

"I say we kill all the little bastards." Hidan said. I glared at him.

"Capture them?" Sasori suggested.

"Relocate." I said. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"How do you know about the other bases?" Pein asked.

"I didn't."

"It's a good idea, though."

"Mhm." Itachi agreed.

"Okay, get ready then. We fight first."

I nodded.

* * *

"Look there, in the trees!" A Sand-nin said. Our cloaks were barley visible in the trees. I was surprised they noticed us.

"Damn…" I whispered.

"Let's go." Pein ordered. We walked out into the charred flat field.

* * *

"Sasuke, don't." Temari warned.

"But there he is…it's my chance."

"But Sakura…she'll stop you, she's officially in the Akatsuki."

"She's not that strong…" he said, looking away.

"You have no idea." Kakashi came up beside them.

"Temari, Sasuke. Cover Deidara. Sakura, most likey, will be with him and Sasori."

"Yes sir. Stupid blonde…" Temari glared at him "Shush."

_Mainly because Temari was blonde. _

"Fine."

* * *

Temari, Sasuke and Naruto were on Deidara. Tenten, Neji and Kusenai were on Itachi with Kakashi to back them up. Ino, Shikamaru, and Asuma had Sasori. And everyone else was working together on the rest of them. I could see them all getting assembled.

"Here we go." I said. I looked over at Deidara. "Staller please?" He nodded. Pein gave us permission.

Deidara made five little sparrows and threw them over the field. "Katsu!" BOOM! Smoke flew up.

"Alright, Sakura, be careful." Itachi said. I smiled "I'll be fine."

"Konan and Deidara, go ahead." They flew first and we all followed. Except for Zetsu.

"I'll be there." I nodded and continued forward.

"Now!" And everything was a blur. Bombs fell, kunai flew, and jutsus were preformed.

I was glad I caught on soon, because a Sand-nin threw a punch at me. I dodged it. I socked him in the jaw and he was out.

I heard a Phoenix Flower Jutsu and knew who was here. I looked up and saw Konan yelling.

I panicked "Hidan!" I yelled trying to find him. He appeared by my side in an instant.

"Huh?"

"Look! Help me catch her!" I pointed to Konan falling. He nodded and picked me up.

"Throw you?" I nodded. He spun and thrusted me forward and up. I felt the air run through hair and I reached my arms out, Konan fell into my arms like a baby. I flew back down as Kisame and Hidan caught us.

"Thanks Sakura. I owe you." Konan said. I nodded and dashed over to Sasori. He laughed when he saw me.

"Nice job stalling, Dei." He said

"For real. Now, Shikamaru has a Shadow Possesion Justsu. I hope you know what that is." He nodded and flipped the hair out of his face.

"It's tough to break. I know, I've been there. But I'll work with it." He smirked. "I have friends."

"Alright!"

* * *

"Sakura?" My head whipped around and l layed eyes on Kiba_. Shit_...

I didn'd know what else to do but run. I threw a kunai, knowing he was fast enough to dodge it or slick enough to catch it_. Shit! Why today_?

"Sakura! COME BACK!"

"I didn't stop. I continued to run until i reached the trees. I darted through. For some very odd reason I felt another presence in the forest.

A warm, but dangerous one.

It seemed friendly, but it could hurt. But I didn't stop for it. "You're coming back!" Someone growled. And when I turned around, it was too late.

"No!"

* * *

END CHAPTER


	9. VERY Short Reunion

_Wow! I know I haven't updated in, like, forever and I'm SO sorry! I've been so busy (grounded) and stuff! Well, here's the next chapter to Lonley… I think you'll like of my writing may be different now, I think it'll be a lot better, less confusing. I've been developing my skills in school! So… ENJOY!_

Sakura's POV:

"Ugh…" I woke up from a horrible headache.

It was dark in here. I knew it was a room. No shit. But what room? I don't know. I couldn't see a thing except for the very little light from the moon shining in on the floor. I sighed.

This is it. This is where it ends. All the running.

As I began to ponder how the Akatsuki would function without me, probably as they did before, I heard shuffling. That's when I realized I was tied to a chair. I couldn't grab a kunai or anything.

"Who's there?" I said into the darkness. Getting no response, my headache grew bigger from frustration. They were probably using the element of surprise… No, that's dumb…

"It's me." I jumped at the icy, familiar voice. He lit an invisible candle. If only I knew that was there…

He walked towards me, his eyes piercing my own. Onyx on emerald, the emerald breaking to pieces. I had to look away. He grabbed my chin between his index and thumb and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. As much as I tried to fight it, I couldn't escape. I just let him.

"Sakura…" He said against my lips. I could smell his icy breath. It often made me wonder if he even had a heart…

**Of course he has a heart**, Inner said. **He came for you! Cha!**

Oh, shut up, Inner. I knew that…

"Sasuke, let me go," I demanded. He backed away, surprised. "A pretty boy doesn't always score a pretty girl with a kiss."

**Dayuuuummmm.**

"What about a beautiful girl?"

"Doesn't matter. Their synonyms."

"No their n-"

"Shut up and let me go." He tried to use that little Sharingan thing he likes to do, try to read thoughts. Doesn't he know I can lock myself up, too? "Besides, I can always do it myself."

He smirked. "Try me."

I focused the chakra in my hands and just ripped the rope right off of myself. And there he stood, amazed. Why did I fell like this was the end earlier? I don't know.

Now was my chance to escape. I could see where I was now. The Academy… who knew? I started for the door and was tripped by Sasuke. "Fuck!" I yelled as my elbow hit the ground. I kicked him in the chin and dashed out the door. He followed close behind.

**Why is he so… tired? No effort! Cha!**

Shut up, Inner.

There was a window at the end of the hallway. Maybe I could jump through there…

I was stopped short by a red-head. Weird haircut, glasses, dressed like a slut… wow. She jumped on top of me.

"What the fuck?" I screamed at her.

"I'm Sasuke's girlfriend!" She smiled, holding a kunai to my throat.

I laughed at her. "Well, your boyfriends a cheater! He kissed me in the other room." I got her when she looked at him, flipping her off of me and into Sasuke. I ran as fast as I could and I could hear an argument about cheaters and letting her get away…

**Sakura! You can't fly!**

Watch me.

I busted though the window, thinking I'd get all the way out. I was stopped once again. My foot was pulled back, slamming me face-first into the side of the building. My cloak had slipped off of me from being upside down, exposing me in shorts and a black tank-top.

"Fuck!" I yelled in pain. I looked up at who held my ankle. "Kiba?"

"Sakura…" He breathed. I'd gotten heavier. I felt a few drops of blood on my forehead.

"Sakura!" I heard a girl's voice. Konan.

She was in the sky on one of her cranes. She threw a kunai at Kiba's arm as he dropped me. Thank Kami Konan was there to save me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You need to take care of that on your forehead."

"On it." I sped up my healing process on my head, leaving only a small mark. "Where is everyone?"

"Outside the village. Except for Itachi. He's still in the village." I gasped.

"So is Sasuke!" The crane swerved as she lost control for a second.

"What? Dammit! Look for him!"

I peeked over the crane for any sign of an Akatsuki cloak. I saw houses, houses of people I once knew… Places so familiar to me. But no Itachi…

We landed outside the village. I saw everyone waiting for me, a huge grin spreading across my face. I walked towards them and was enveloped in a huge group hug. Everyone except Konan, Pein and Itachi.

"I've missed you so much!" Kisame yelled. I giggled.

"Yeah, me, too."

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked in a shy voice.

"Mhm." He smiled.

"Cherry!" Deidara pulled me into a bear hug.

"H-hey, Dei… I can't breathe!" He let go and stared into my eyes.

"Itachi went in looking for you!"

"Yeah, I know. He-"

"He went in looking for Sasuke, too!"

**Oh, fuck…**

_ Well, that's it for now… I'm working on some Rydon stories too… I love Panic! With, like, all my heart! So… review and message me please! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! ILY3_


	10. Uchiha Were Always About Love!

_So this is a chapter that I just thought should be in this story… it seemed important and I wanted to just have some closure on the "Itachi! I'm gonna kill you!" situation. And I needed some romance again :) I can't believe what I wrote (ahaa!). I hope you like it!_

"And you _let_ him?" I asked.

"Sakura…" Pein spoke up behind me, his voice so gentle and serene.

"Yes?" I turned to look at him.

"Now you know damn well that none of us here were going to stop Itachi. _Especially_ Deidara, of all people."

I nodded my head in agreement. And silently giggled at how he kept his voice so calm. "Yeah, I know." I sighed.

"But someone like you could possibly do it."

"How?"

"If anybody, he'll listen to you."

I considered what he was saying but also wanted to know… "Why do you wanna stop him? I thought we wanted to eventually take Sasuke out."

"We did," Kisame said. "As a matter of fact, we wanted to take everyone out."

"But the problem is that they don't want to take _us_ out anymore," Zetsu said.

"They want _you_, Sakura," Sasori said. "And that was only the beginning… They probably have another plan waiting for you."

"Oh…" Is all I said? All I _could_ say.

"So we're not afraid of being turned in," Konan said. "It's nearly impossible. But we need you and Itachi. Him and our tenth member." She grinned.

I nodded. "So… who's coming with me?"

Kiba's P.O.V.

"And you just _let_ her _go_?" Tsunade snapped.

"The blue-haired girl threw a kunai at my arm," I explained. "She fell and they escaped."

Tsunade's face reddened in anger. "Our top medic has been missing for months and that's the best you could do?"

I felt so obligated, so burdened by the mission of bringing Sakura, my first love, back to the village. Why was it _my_ fault? What about everyone else?

"What about Sasuke?" I snapped back, surprised by my boldness. "As skilled as he is, he let her fall right outta his hands and you're making _me_ the bad guy?"

She stared, open eyed. "H-he let her get away?" I nodded. She bit her lip and sighed. "Then I apologize, Kiba. I thought you were the one who had her, not Sasuke…" Her head fell in her hands. "If he hadn't come back…"

"None of this wouldn't have happened," I finished for her. She glared at me.

"Yeah, that." She sighed again.

Sakura's POV:

"Sasori, check the Academy. That's where I saw Sasuke last." He nodded.

I ran through the village, stopping at every restaurant, store, anywhere really. I asked people, not really able to conceal myself with my cloak missing, if they'd seen him. No one had or they'd been too scared to tell the truth.

I felt daring then.

I checked the Uchiha residence. A residence no one has stepped in for years other than the remaining Uchiha clan. And then me.

I could tell I wasn't supposed to be in here. One, it was dangerous. Two, it was a sacred place of some sort. Souls of an entire clan were here, lingering, waiting for the return of their murderer. I walked slowly, watching every move I made as well as everything else around me. I was in the dark again, only light from the moon shining through windows.

I was a bit paranoid to begin with, thinking I'd hear footsteps or voices. I turned around every two seconds just to make sure. I passed each room carefully, watching for someone. Then a loud thump came from down the hall.

I paused and backed into the darkness of the hall to stay concealed. I could see a silhouette of a person. Tall, a man. I readied my kunai. The man appeared to notice me and walked closer. I stepped back. Then I saw the red eyes. **An Uchiha…**

Inner, which one?

**I don't know! Cha!**

I stared, waiting for any move the person might make. I almost screamed when hands covered my mouth and pulled me into a room. But I knew the hands, soft, small and nimble. Sasori's.

"Don't say a word," he whispered so softly. I almost melted, his voice was so smooth. I nodded. "It's Sasuke." The hallway was still visible from here. Sasuke stepped into the light.

His face full of… hate. Something Itachi had once said he lacked. At the time, it was true. He still had love in his heart, even if it weren't for Itachi. But now… no. I think it was still there.

"Itachi's following him," Sasori continued to whisper. He let go of my face and turned me to face him. Once again, as if I wasn't going to listen, he brought his finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. I nodded. He smiled and held my cloak up to me.

"How-" I tried to whisper but he stopped me with a light kiss that ended just as quick as it had begun.

"Just put it on," He whispered. I nodded.

Just then, his eyes widened and he looked towards the hallway again. "There's someone here. Another someone," He said.

I blinked to ask him who.

"N-Naruto…"

Fuck a duck.

Naruto's POV:

Wow. I've never been in the Uchiha Estate… Never. It was forbidden… Kinda. And to be here, inside, alone… This was scary… Really scary. I followed Itachi here, as were the orders given by Lady Tsunade herself in chance of finding Sakura.

I never forgot that night. Of course Sakura wasn't stronger than Sasuke… He should know that. And because of one little outburst, we lost an ANBU captain and our top medic. I should've known that it was still the old Sasuke.

I snapped out of my thought when I heard shuffling. I hid in the shadows as two tall men came into focus. I recognized one of them: Sasuke. He was closer. The farther one, I guess, was Itachi. He's the one I followed. I don't even think Sasuke knew he was being followed.

I walked forward a little and slipped into the first room I saw, still looking towards the hallway. I backed up until I felt a kunai pressed lightly against my back.

**Gulp.**

"Make a sound and this will hurt." I flinched at the voice. I turned around, face to face with Akasuna no Sasori. He brought the kunai to my neck and smirked. My eye twitched. I thought he was dead!

Then, a pink-haired girl peeked from behind him, putting one arm around his shoulders in a casual, friendly way. Sakura smiled and put a finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet. She glanced toward the hallway as the Uchiha's voices were heard.

"I knew someone was following me," Sasuke said.

Tch. There was more than one…

We moved closer to the doorway, so we could see everything. Tsunade would be surprised that I stayed quiet for so long.

Itachi became visible, his red eyes glowing and staring.

Sasuke turned to face him. "Sasuke…" Itachi grinned. "How is killing me going to solve anything?"

"Do you think we should stop them?" Sakura whispered to Sasori as the Uchihas continued in a melodramatic dialogue.

Sakura's words shocked me. I wanted him dead just as much as Sasuke did. For a long time, I thought she did, too. I was very wrong.

Sasori nodded, staring at them. "I'm just waiting for the right time." He glanced at me. "This kid here obviously wants Itachi dead, as well."

Sakura looked at me wistfully. "I know." Then she looked at Sasori. "But I don't. So we have to stop th-"

"Wait." He put his hand up. "When I say go, I want you to stumble out of the room."

"Why?"

"To distract them. Then… make something up. They'll only listen to you, anyway. Smack some sense into them." Sakura nodded.

I notice something very profound nowadays… I listen to people more often these days. Sakura left an imprint, or so it seems. I miss her, I really do but I wonder if she realizes how important she is… or if that's the reason she hasn't come back.

"Go," Sasori whispered.

She stumbled out of the room just as Itachi began to use a Genjutsu… that Sakura foiled. It was like time stopped.

"Sakura…" Both the Uchihas whispered.

A small smile crawled onto Itachi's face. I've never seen him smile… No one ever does.

"Hey, guys," She said with grin. Sasuke just gaped at her.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" He asked her.

"I kinda just stumbled in here…" She twirled her hair.

Her face got serious. She turned to face Sasuke all the way.

"Why are you trying to kill your brother…?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't start-"

"Answer the question."

He hesitated. "B-because he killed our family…"

Sakura glanced back at us. "Did he ever tell you why?"

She walked towards Itachi, removing the kunai he'd never use from his hand and putting a hand on his shoulder to lean on him. She twirled the kunai around her fingers, waiting for a response.

"Uhmm… no. I g-guess not."

She smirked and lightly punched Itachi on the arm. "Tell him, then."

Sasuke glared, not wanting to hear excuses but continued to listen.

"Well, I, with the assistance of Madara Uchiha… murdered the Entire Uchiha clan except for us, of course. I wouldn't commit suicide… and I didn't kill you because…" He looked to Sakura for assurance. She nodded.

"I didn't kill you because I loved you. You're my brother. The youngest of the family, I couldn't take your life away from you. As miserable as I could make your life, I'd _never_ kill you…"

I was a little choked up on the inside. Who knew…

Sasuke stood dumbfounded. Sakura stepped away, all of us knowing what was coming, and slipped back into the room with an I-Feel-So-Epically-Awesome look on her face. We watched the scene unfold…

Sakura's POV:

Thanks to my epic stumbling, we now see the Uchiha's hugging each other, making amends, being… brothers. My epicness does pay off in the end! Sasori, Naruto and I snuck past them. I winked at Itachi to tell him to meet us. He nodded.

When we got outside, we couldn't hold it in any longer. We just began to laugh and laugh. I was crying by the time we were done. Sasori and I glanced at Naruto.

"So…" I said. "How is this gonna work…?"

_Ooh, left you wondering! Sorry for not updating (late apologies :) and I'll TRY to update ASAP! Review pwease! And ILY for reading this :)_


	11. Random Scuffles

_Wow! Well, I've finally had the time to type up THIS chapter. I've been busy thinking about my newest story, Lie to the Truth :) Based on a dream I had. Only one chapter but I need at least 3 reviews to upload a new chappie! About vampires and Ryan Ross and other stuff… Please check that out when you have the chance!_

_Anywho, I want to thank all my reviewers up until now :) You guys keep me going and without you, this story never would have continued! And Little-Retard said they'd get me a narwhal? I would very much like one! Very cutee! Also want to thank all the people who favorite this story or ME as an author! And all the story alerts! Keep keeping me on my heels (PMing me, reviews, etc.) so I can finish this!_

_Anywhoo… This is something that I just kinda created. Spur of the moment. So…_

_R&R._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Sasori and I had Naruto's hand and feet tied, gagged and also tied to a tree. I hate to do this, I really do but we just seriously saved his ass. Not only could he have his face pounded by Sasuke but his face might not be there any longer if _any_ of the Akatsuki got their hands on him.

So, clearly, it was only for the best! Right…?

"Sasori…" I whined, standing in front of a wide-eyed Naruto.

"What…?" He said, obviously annoyed because I interrupted his _thinking_.

"What the hell?" I pointed at Naruto.

"Hey, you said it was for the best, right?" He glanced back at me with a scowl.

I pouted, "Don't look at me like that."

**That's just his face, dammit!**

No… Saori has a pretty face…

**Pretty scary!**

Shut up, Inner!

"Like what?"

**Since when does Sasori argue with you? Chaaaaa!**

"A meanie face."

"A mean-"His eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Sakura." He said and turned back around.

I pouted again. "Did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Why, yes. Yes I did."

**Smartass…**

"Smartass…" I repeated Inner.

"It's not really one of my infamous 'Smartass Sasori' moments, Cherry. _Anyone _can say 'Yes, I did'."

My eyes narrowed at his back. Did he just try to burn me? "Sasori, I swear, if you know what's good for you…"

"I _do_ know what's good for me. Thinking."

I pulled out a kunai in frustration. What happened to the other Sasori, the one who saved me from being electrocuted by a Chidori and kissed me? Why are guys always like that? So… so… _twofaced? _

**Well, except Lee. He never blows you off!**

SHUT UP, INNER.

"Sasori, why are you so twofaced?" I yelled in frustration… Ah, my frustration… Moment where Tsunade's lessons don't apply… Moment where I realize I haven't let those stubborn scars heal yet…

He glared at me. "_Two_faced? Who are you calling Twofaced?"

"Who the hell do you think?"

"Oh, now _I'm_ twofaced?" He got up from the huge rock he was sitting on and appeared in front of me. "Where the _hell_ did that even come from?"

"Because you fucking are! You can act like a shy boy then you can act like a douchebag! _Then _you can go around kissing girls then act like a smartass!"

**Woah… Cherry's letting me come out!**

No way in hell…

Okay… maybe.

He smirked. "So that's it?" He rolled his eyes. "That's the thing I've always hated about women. You always let your emotions override your brain! You don't think!" He shouted at me.

I stood there, filled with shock…

He's right…

We do…

I'm letting this thing that happened almost a year ago make me lock up again. Sasuke was twofaced… No, he was just messed up in the head. Sasori… Sasori was a character…

Reason why I can never come back to Konaha after this: I will never forget if I do.

* * *

Sasori's POV:

Now I really did feel twofaced…

What was _wrong _with me?

I'd never hurt Sakura…

Her face was full of pain and hurt… I glanced at Naruto and he looked like he wanted to eat me for making her cry. Dammit. I was in her face and everything.

This is one of those moments where I think being a puppet was so much easier… Ever since I was brought back I haven't always been able to keep a handle on my emotions. Only Deidara knows that but it's still an issue. Being alive is difficult.

Being alive means there's a chance you might hurt the one you love.

But do I really _love_ her? Is that what I'm feeling?

She raised her arm, the one with her pink Akatsuki ring, as if to slap me. She hesitated and dropped it.

"Sakura… I'm so sorry, I-"

"No, it's my fault," she said. "I shouldn't have lashed out on you like that." He voice was monotonous.

I cupped her face with my hand. "It's okay." She gave a weak smile but I could see something else. Worry?

"What if Sasuke tricked Itachi?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked directly into my eyes.

"He still has orders to come after me."

* * *

Sakura's POV:

As I went over the plan with Sasori, I'd noticed Naruto had fallen asleep.

**Sleepyhead!**

Inner, shut up.

Itachi and Sasuke came out of the Uchiha Residence having a, what it seemed like, casual conversation. They spotted us right by the forest and headed in our direction. Both appeared to be calm, happy even. I smiled at Itachi who just nodded.

"So… best friends?" Sasori asked.

Itachi grinned. "Yeah. Just a big misunderstanding. We're clear now, right?" He glanced at Sasuke.

"Mhm," Sasuke said. He glanced at Itachi and, before I could even comprehend what happened, Itachi had dodged a kunai and I was pinned to a tree. "Really good friends," he whispered in my ear. I gave Sasori the "look".

In a matter of minutes…

Sasuke was KO-ed.

Him and Naruto were both tied to a tree.

"We're screwed, man."

All I could say…

* * *

_So… yeah, it kinda sucked but I needed Sakura out of Konaha already without having a BIG family reunion! Well, I hated it but I hope you liked it. I was sick so I would've had this up last night but I was asleep! Sorry!_

_Anywhoo, please review! I would very much like another narwhal, thank you very much!_

_And PLEASE… when you review, please give me suggestions on who Sakura should end up with or if she should go back to Konaha or ANY ideas you have because although I already have an idea, I'd like to hear YOU guy's ideas! I'm dedicating the new chapter to you guys!_

_ILY!_

_Tee-hee, Smartass Saori :)_


End file.
